inazuma_eleven_the_shiroi_ookamifandomcom-20200214-history
Midorikawa Ryuuji
Midorikawa Ryuuji/Jordan Greenway (緑川リュウジ) is one of the three very central main protagonists of the series. He has had the biggest personality transition, just above Kageyama Reiji. As the proud captain of Shin Aliea Gakuen, Inazuma Japan player, and former captain of Gemini Storm (known as Reeze レーゼ/Janus), the proverb lover is a main target for Kenzaki. He plays for Shin Gemini Storm, Shin Aliea Gakuen and Original Inazuma Japan. Family * Mother: Midorikawa Rizu * Father: Midorikawa Joji * Brother: Midorikawa Sesshoumaru * Adopted brother: Broflovski Kairu * Son: Midorikawa Ryuuzaki * Wife: Zaizen Touko Story He became the captain of the new school’s soccer team, as encouraged by Hitomiko, almost immediately. Ryuuji is the person who actually finds everyone in the dungeon at the end of the second book. In the third and fourth books, he is tortured as equally as everyone else, but got stabbed in the face many times while trying to save Kairu. He is very grateful when Haruya saves Kairu when he has to help with something else. When Ryuuichirou is already a human again from being a dragon, Ryuuji is left in the dragon form. When he is stabbed in the face again, his true willpower lets him turn human to show that unity is better than a couple of evil guys and Shirou’s “zombie-like” father. This is probably the second most epic moment in this generation of the books after the Seto-isn’t-Seto moment. He and Ryuuichirou are the only ones whose files cannot be found until the fifth book. In the fifth book, he has a close relationship with Michiya. But just after the Challenge Match, he is abducted, and Hiromu is looking for him. He is tortured heavily by Kenzaki and Garshield, then Fubuki later, to the extreme extent that they say “more red than green” menaing blood as red. A new character appears to challenge Shin Aliea, named Kamikuro Seto, but, in fact, it turns out to be Ryuuji all along. He went through a God Eden-like training and pretended to be evil, even resisting Kenzaki while doing so. Everyone is happy that he’s back, but he said he’d never use Daikai (Seto’s spirit) ever again. He only ever used to to protect the team from the Robot Ookami. In the seventh book, he becomes great friends with Demae and Hidetsugu from Kasamino. In the Amulet book, Masaki fancies him, not realising who he was, and he makes friends with Tenma, Shinsuke and Taichi. He is miximaxed with Taichi and Masaki. In the new generation, he is seen close with Masaki, as always, but also makes a Taichi the captain again. When Taichi realises who Ryuuji is because Ryuuji fainted when Taichi mixitransed with him, he is speechless. Ryuuji is married to Touko, and they have a son called Midorikawa Ryuuzaki, who is a first-year student at Shin Aliea Gakuen in that book. Power * Can turn invisible (at first, by folding his arms across his chest in an X shape. After this, he can now turn invisible at any time). * Can sing people to sleep (he is the person with the most character songs coming out in the musical). Trivia * It is revealed that he is bisexual (three girls and three boys fell for him during the books). * Although he adopted Masaki in the New Generation with Hiroto, he is not married to him and has a son of his own. * Nicknames given by Haruya and Someoka exclusively in the English books include 'Joyride Greentea' and 'J-anus Greenbutt'.